Takeo Masaki
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSqbN1RX8Ws&feature=related Takeoskau Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: まさき　たけお) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, and he is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow, it is randomized in Moon. Biography Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens , it was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment.Shi No Numa Character Bios Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Heard only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery takeoava.png|Takeo, holding the Raygun. Takeo g11.jpg|Takeo wielding a G11 Takeo Portrait.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der toten Takeo upperbody.jpg|Takeo during Gameplay in Kino Der Toten takeostakeout.jpg|Takeo, wielding the Stakeout File:Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Tak Ws.png|Takeo on the Water Slide Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit botakeomelee.jpg|Takeo's knife melee animation on Black Ops File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa Trivia * Though Takeo gets a lot of respect from Dempsey, he only returns a certain amount of this respect, this makes sense, because they are both of enemy armies. *He hates Nikolai Belinski who, in return, hates him as well. * Also, he is the only one to acknowledge that Dempsey is "slowly, but surely" recovering from his memory loss. * In the official Kino der Toten Trailer, Takeo is seen the most and demonstrates most of the new features, such as the Pack-a-Punch machine, Spaz-24 , Skullcrusher's Grenade Launcher and Mustang and Sally. * In Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance although this is not likely as the others don't look or sound any older. *In Shangri-La, he often calls Nikolai "Nikki". *Takeo was a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *Takeo finds the Monkey Bomb very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk because it tastes like fish and this reminds him of his home in Japan. *Takeo has preference to SMGs. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo is allergic to prunes. *In Call of The Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is said to be sick and isn't talking at all during the dialogs. It is strongly hinted that Takeo is the one constantly throwing up, as the Richtofen's line "Well that's what you get for eating raw fish!" states that Takeo has eaten sushi, a Japanese food that Takeo likes, as he has previously stated. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped easter egg in solo, they unlock an Xbox Live Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which spells out NEWB *Takeo shows outward respect towards Richtofen, yet holds a secret grudge against him. *If the player gets the Monkey Bomb in Shangri-La, Takeo will sometimes talk about how he murdered his own family for their insolence. *In Shangri-La, Takeo says that his favorite upgraded weapon is the Mnesia. *His favorite weapon is the AK-74u. *In Moon, Takeo no longer has his hat on. *Takeo vows to destroy every last part of Group 935 at the end of the Moon Easter Egg. *In Ascension, his favorite upgraded weapon is the Thundergun. *Takeo is shown using the Type 100 submachinegun in the Shi No Numa and Der Riese trailers correctly, as in real life the weapon is held from under the barrel, not the way the player does, which can be seen in first person view. *Takeo always seems to team up with Dempsey in the trailers even if they were direct enemies. *On Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Takeo's point color is red. *He is technically the second character to change clothing in Zombies when he lost his hat in Moon. References Category:Articles needing citations Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shangri-La